Birthday Breakfast
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Something that popped into my head because it's Regina's birthday tomorrow. AU - Cora has her heart back. This is Regina's first birthday since Cora's heart was returned to her.


_Just something that popped into my head since it's Regina's birthday tomorrow. AU - Cora has her heart back, this is Regina's first birthday since her heart was returned._

Eighteen years. Eighteen birthdays. None of them celebrated the way they should have been. She'd thrown balls of course but they weren't for Regina, they were for her to create connections and gain power. Now with her heart back where it belongs she looks back on those years with regret.

She missed sixteen of her daughter's birthdays while she was in Wonderland. She would give Regina a passing thought on those days but mainly thoughts on how to get back to her. She wonders now how her daughter spent those birthdays. Given how Leopold treated her she's not sure she wants the answer.

Last year she missed it entirely. She had Regina back and was plotting to get Rumple's dagger. The birthday just got lost in the mix. She hadn't even noticed her daughter's saddened expression and lost little girl look.

This year she has a heart thanks to Snow and her daughter. Unbeknownst to her while she was thinking of power, Regina was thinking up a way to save both her and Rumple. Luckily for Cora they succeeded.

At first having a heart was hell. She realised exactly what she had done to Regina and could barely cope with the onslaught of emotions. She nearly removed it on several occasions but then she would remember Regina and her heart would stay inside.

She knew this day was coming because Henry reminded her. This year she was determined to do better. 35 wasted years and ruined birthdays. This year she wants her daughter to have a good birthday.

She knows she had some with Henry but that in the last two years she hasn't. He's the one who taught her how to make pancakes so she could prepare her daughter a birthday breakfast.

In the end she had to call Snow White to help her with the cake since the oven is not her forte. At the end of the day she'd rather suffer through an afternoon with Snow, then give her daughter either a burnt or uncooked cake. This year she wants things to be perfect and that means cake.

She got up early this morning decorating the hall and living room with balloons and a banner. It's not a party or a ball but it's her way of showing her daughter that her birth is an event to be celebrated.

Cora looks at the tray with a nervous smile. She's not sure the pancakes have come out exactly right but they look better than any she's tried before. She ties a balloon to the corner of the tray before setting the cake on it as well. _At least if the pancakes are bad she can have cake for breakfast_ she muses.

She walks carefully up the stairs before knocking on her daughter's door, "Regina, are you up?"

She shakes her head with a smile when she hears a sleepy mumble that sounds like "more sleep" before pushing the door open. Regina sits up with a puzzled and sleepy frown until she sees the tray and her face transforms into a beautiful childish smile. "Mama?" she asks hopefully..

Cora smiles back at her, "Happy Birthday sweetheart" she says before setting the tray down in front of Regina and hugging her daughter. She wishes she'd given Regina more birthdays that made her smile like this and vows that from now on all her birthdays will do so.

"Thank you mother" Regina says smiling at the tray and the balloon before poking gingerly at the pancakes.

"I'm sorry the pancakes are burnt sweetheart" Cora says immediately.

"I don't care" Regina replies.

"Why not? I wanted your birthday to be perfect Regina and it's already ruined" she laments.

Her daughter shakes her head with a wide grin, "You're here, you remembered and you care. That's all I ever wanted Mama"

Cora's eyes well up with tears as she pulls her daughter in for another hug kissing her on the top of her head, "And you'll always have that from now on Regina I promise."

For Regina, that's the best birthday present her mother has ever given her.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
